A. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a wheeled military vehicle that may be stacked for efficient transportation aboard an aircraft such as a helicopter. A combination of the military vehicle of the Invention and a trailer such as a towed weapon may be shortened so that the combination will occupy less space within the fuselage of an aircraft. Upon arrival by air at a destination, the military vehicle may be used to transport equipment, troops and supplies across difficult terrain.
B. Description of the Related Art
Wheeled vehicles for military and civilian transportation are well known in the art. Military vehicles also have been transported by air, as by fixed-wing aircraft or helicopter. The capabilities, weight limitations and internal dimensions of an aircraft may pose substantial constraints on a military vehicle to be transported by the aircraft. For example, the internal dimensions of the cargo area of the V-22 Osprey tilt-rotor aircraft are five feet wide by five feet high and less than seventeen feet long. The Osprey also presents limitations on floor loading. The V-22 Osprey will not accommodate conventional military vehicles within its cargo area.
Military vehicles may be suspended from helicopters using rigging techniques. Suspending a vehicle using rigging substantially degrades the performance of the aircraft compared with carrying a vehicle within the cargo area of the aircraft. None of the prior art teaches the military vehicle of the Invention.